


What Is This Feeling?

by N_Peggy (RJPhaNTom)



Series: Lumax/Mucas Shorts [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Follow-up, Lumax, Lumax needs more love, Mucas - Freeform, Sequel, lucas and max - Freeform, max and lucas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJPhaNTom/pseuds/N_Peggy
Summary: Max feels conflicted about her growing feelings for Lucas as the two spend some time together alone.





	What Is This Feeling?

“How are your eyes?” Max asked as she licked her scoop of chocolate ice cream. “Better. I still have to wear sunglasses and avoid harsh sunlight but I’ve been through worse.” Lucas replied, his scoop of vanilla almost melting despite the shade of the trees.

 It was a little odd that it was just the two of them as Max was still a little unsure of her feelings for Lucas, especially since she initiated the kiss at The Snow Ball and he kissed her in Dustin’s bathroom after she helped him rinse the hairspray from his eyes. Now that they both looked at it, they never really discussed their feelings with each other. 

“You look like you’ve got a lot on your mind. Want to talk about it?” Lucas inquired as he took a lick at his own ice cream treat. “It’s nothing.” She shook her head, face flushing slightly. “It’s dumb.” She concluded. 

Lucas frowned before he took her hand into his. “I’m a good listener. I won’t judge.” Max glanced over before sighing. 

“I’m just...Mike and El are so sure about how they feel about each other. It’s been clear as day since the day they reunited. But then there’s you and I. Are we even dating? I’m not even sure about how I feel about you. I mean, you’re really kind, smart, funny and my heart beats so fast when I’m around you that I feel like it’ll burst.” 

Lucas blinked in surprise at Max’s little outburst. Before both of them could speak, Max leaned up and kissed Lucas, surprising the dark-skinned boy so much that he nearly dropped his ice cream, only to have her pull away quickly. Both of their faces were warm at the mere internal reaction of the kiss.

 “That happened...” Max mumbled. “Yeah...” Lucas chuckled. “I guess, just by how that felt, my feelings for you stay true; my heart is still racing.” “Mine too.” Lucas nodded in agreement. 

“Look, let’s just take things slow. When we’re ready to call each other like boyfriend and girlfriend or whatever you want, we’ll just know. I really like you, Max.” Lucas confessed. “And I really like you, Stalk-I mean, Lucas.” She giggled. 

“I guess this could count as our first date?” The redhead said. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Lumax one-shot that follows "The Hairspray Incident"! I was feeling a little inspired by the wonderful artwork of Jose Ramos over on Instagram. If you haven't done so already, feel free to check out his artwork on his page (@joseramos1972)


End file.
